Grown Up!
by NothingShortOfTragic
Summary: Arthur has finally made it out of the 3rd grade and into High School. He and all his old friends now attend 11th grade at Mill Creek High, and experience all the drama of secondary education.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Obviously I don't own Arthur...or anything associated with the show...anyway, let's get on with it. :)

Sun streamed through the teen boy's window's. The light bounced off the bright green walls, further brightening the room. The irritating beeping of an electric alarm clock could be heard over the bird's chirping. Arthur rolled over in bed, groaning at the sight of morning. His arm swung over, blindly swatting at the clock. Finally he sat up, and hit the snooze button. Rubbing his eye's sleepily, he slowly climbed out of bed and trudged to his closet. He removed a white t-shirt with a splattered paint design on the front, then a green zip up hoodie, along with a pair of loose-fitting jeans. Throwing his clothes over over one shoulder, he shuffled down the hall to the bathroom. Grasping the handle, he turned it and walked forward simultaneously. The door didn't open and Arthur walked smack into it.

"Oww.." He moaned, rubbing his throbbing forehead, "D.W.! Hurry up!" He called, banging the door with his fist.

The door opened a crack, D.W. stuck her head out, "Mom! Arthur's bugging me!" She yelled downstairs.

"Arthur leave your sister alone." Droned their mother from the kitchen.

D.W. stuck her tongue out to prove her victory and quickly slammed the door in his face.

Walking back to his room, now fully awake, he tossed his chosen outfit onto his unmade bed and peered out the window. His mind drifted to the dream he'd just had. It has centered around an unexpected girl. Molly MacDonald, the rough bully with shaggy red hair that hung over her eyes. In his dream she had been wearing a frilly pink dress, and had been running wildly through a blacked out Elmwood City, from a gigantic squid-like thing with laser guns firing off white hot beams. Then, just as the squid had her cornered in a dark alley, Arthur had flown in, dressed like bionic bunny and saved the girl. Then they did something completely unforeseen, Molly had leaned in and kissed him. Then of course, the alarm had woken him and removed him from Molly's warm arms.

Suddenly, D.W. burst into his room, wrapped in a bright yellow towel, her hair also tied up in a towel.

"Arthur, you slob!" She cried, "The bathroom's free, and mom said if you're not downstairs in 10 minutes, she's leaving without you." She shrieked with laughter and skipped from his room, leaving a watery trail.

"Oh great." Arthur mumbled, retracing his steps to the bathroom.

He showered quickly and returned to his room and dressed. Placing his black, square rimmed glasses on he reached for his bag.

"Arthur!" His mother called, "Can you please bring Kate down with you?"

"Yes mom." He sighed, and headed for the room Kate & D.W. shared.

Thankfully Kate had turned out slightly different from D.W. Instead of always harassing him, Kate was more interested in drawing and singing or just day dreaming. She loved when Arthur read to her, and spent most of her time writing her own stories. Her 5th birthday was fast approaching.

"Kate?" Arthur swung open the door. She was sitting on the floor, colouring.

"Yes, Arthur Read?" She replied. She'd recently gotten into calling everyone she knew by their full name.

"It's time to go, put your crayons away." He waited while she cleaned up.

Then they both padded downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

The Read mini van rumbled along the quiet streets toward Lakewood Elementary, Arthur occupied the front seat, D.W. and Kate sat in the back. The car approached the side walk in front of the school. 

"Okay, D.W. I'll pick you up after school, have a nice day honey." Arthur's mom chimed as the young girl hastily jumped out of the van.

"Yeah, sure, okay, bye mom!" She called, racing to-wards her long-eared friend, Emily.

"I sure hope 4th grade is treating her well." Arthur quipped, sarcastically, "Mr. Ratburn is such a disease..not to mention he gives out enough homework to ruin a kid's whole night." He added.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Read scolded, "Mr. Ratburn is a nice teacher. I heard he's going out with Ms. Morgan." She gasped, her hand shot to cover her mouth.

"I shouldn't't have said that." She stated, further exaggerating her mistake.

"Jenna's mom?" Arthur cried. "Ew. That is so wrong." He shuddered.

"Don't say anything, I didn't meant to say that." She whined, thinking of the possible consequences of her little slip up.

They'd since pulled away from the school, and were headed to Mill Creek High, a few blocks away.

Once they were only 2 blocks from the school, Arthur hopped out and met up with Buster.

"Hey Arthur." Buster gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Did you know Mr. Ratburn and Jenna's mom are going out?" Arthur blurted.

"What? Who's Jenna?" Buster asked, pulling absently at his large black sweater.

"Never mind." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Recently Buster had been a little distant, possibly because he and Rattles were becoming very good friends. Rattles was Mill Creek's resident dealer, and the closer him and Buster got, the more Buster had a glazed look in his eyes, and smelt of pot.

They were passing Francine's apartment, when they spotted her coming down the pathway.

"Hey Francine!" Arthur called to her.

"Hey Arthur, Buster." She smiled brightly.

Today she was wearing a knee-length pink dress. It was an odd sight, because Francine was such a tomboy. Back in the fourth grade she was the best at every sport, ever. Now she was the ultimate girly girl. It seemed like all she wore was pink, and she flirted like it was a disorder. Nearly all the guys at Mill Creek _noticed _her.

"You know Jenna's mom is dating Mr. Ratburn?" Arthur asked, repeating his earlier words.

"Oh my gosh! Ew. That's gross. I guess hooker's run in the family." She joked.

Buster & Arthur joined in the laughter, although Francine had gotten considerably more catty since she'd started dressing completely girl, at the beginning of the year.

"Anyway--" Francine began, but was cut off by a sleek black limo pulling up beside them.

The tinted window rolled down, "Francine!" A girls voice squealed.

Muffy's face appeared from behind the dark glass, she smiled. Her face pulled tight, her eye's looked different.

"Why are you _walking_? It's sooo passe." She snorted, glancing at the two boys.

"Oh..I wasn't. I was just waiting for you." She replied, circling the back of the car, and leaving the boys behind.

The car pulled away, "How rude." Buster stated.

"I know. Hey..did Muffy's face seem weird?" Arthur asked, as they began their walk once more.

"No.."

They were nearing the school now, they could hear the shrieks of all the girls seeing one another. Arthur looked to Buster who was gazing off at the sidewalk, his hood pulled over his head, his feet dragging.

_Whatever happened to the old Buster? Now he's constantly strung out..I bet he's high right now._

The school's front doors were in their sights, the yard was full of people conversing, Arthur noticed someone had carved the words **Suck My Kiss **into the doors of the school.

_Real Mature._

They entered the school and began to walk to their separate lockers, when Arthur saw her. Standing at her own locker, peering at her flawless image in her mirror. Molly. She'd really changed since he'd last saw her. She'd grown out her long bangs that had obstructed the view of her cerulean eyes. Now her hair fell in graceful layers around her heart-shaped face. She puckered her pink lips to apply an extra coat of shimmering gloss.

"Uh...uhhh.." Arthur began to stutter and stare.

His dream immediately played over in his mind, Molly's terrified image, him swooping in to save her. It all replayed as he stood there, staring. He grabbed Buster and shrunk down beside him.

"Arthur?" She suddenly asked, looking right at him as if he were crazy, "What the hell are you staring at?" She snapped, slamming her locker door and stomping away.

She may have looked different, but she's still a **Tough Customer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Frankly, I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but since I haven't updated in such a long time..

Anyway, I am experiencing some serious writer's block with this story, and would be loving it if anyone had _reasonable _suggestions for me?? Post in reviews, thank–yazz. :) Enjoy! ( if you can.. )

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened." Arthur moaned, dropping his head with a loud thud onto his desk.

"Oh well." Buster spoke dreamily. Arthur could tell he wasn't listening.

"Now she thinks I'm a complete loser." He whined.

The minute hand ticked to the 4 and the shrill school bell rang. Students flooded into the room, all talking and laughing.

Arthur wasn't paying much attention, but he knew all the usual characters, back in action. Francine, Muffy, Fern, Brain, Binky, Fern, Sue-Ellen...Fern.

The class went silent as Fern entered. Her long black tattered dress drug along the floor, underneath which she worn platform boots and stripy knee-high socks. Black seemed to be her colour of choice. A black bow adorned the top of her head, black eye makeup swooped out from the corners of her eyes, black nail polish was painted on in thick layers.

"Woah." Buster gasped.

Arthur looked to the girl dressed completely in black, she gave him a sheepish smile and whispered hello as she drifted by.

"Fern?" He asked Buster under his breath.

The rabbit boy nodded in return.

She'd _really _changed over the summer.

Fern took her seat at the back of the class, Francine and Muffy spoke fervidly. They stole sneaky glances at her and erupted with hushed giggles.

Jenna scurried in last, hopping into the seat nearest to the door. Francine squealed with false laughter whilst staring at poor Jenna. Who promptly hunched over in her seat and flipped open her notebook.

* * *

Arthur reached for a shiny red apple, followed by a bag of chips. He tossed them onto his tray, and moved down the cafeteria line.

"Well," Francine scooted in beside him in line, "First day's half over."

"I already have homework." Arthur groaned, shuffling down the line.

Buster leaned over the counter hastily snatching the last plate of Boston Cream Pie.

They paid for their lunches, and made their way to their usual table, Sue Ellen and Fern were already there. Sue Ellen's hand rested on top of Fern's, who pulled it away as the group neared their seats. Ferns cheeks blushed and she scooted her chair closer to Buster.

"So, how's first day going for you guys?" She asked, picking up her sandwich and biting a large chunk out of it.

"Oh, you mean other than Arthur's little _moment_?" Francine giggled, removing her fork from it's plastic wrap.

"_Moment?_" Fern questioned.

"Yeah, he was standing in the hall just staring at Molly, and then she was like, 'What are you staring at?' and Arthur was completely traumatized." She retold the story with glee.

"So what?" Arthur snapped, defensively.

"So you're an embarrassment." Francine stated.

Just then the Brain entered the cafeteria. Although it was lunchtime he still carried his books. He scanned the room, his eye caught by Francine's fuchsia dress.

He waved at the group. They all turned inward and groaned.

"Not him.." Francine snipped.

"Oh god." Sue Ellen commented.

"Hey guys!" Brain smiled, taking a seat near Sue Ellen.

"Hey Brain." Came the mumbled response.

"I was just doing some research on the **Five Second Rule **and I came up with some really interesting facts..." He began, opening his notebook.

"Did you know that it takes a full 45 seconds for--"

"We don't care, Brain." Francine scoffed. "God, don't you notice, that every time you come around it's super quiet? That's because no one likes you. Okay? _Brain-Fart. _I suppose you never wonder why you don't have any friends either, I'll tell you why. Because you've got a personality like oatmeal. Bland & boring. So, do us all a favour and go sit in the corner where you belong." The Brain's lower lip trembled, he quickly gathered his things and ran from the cafeteria.

"Francine!" Fern shouted, rising from her chair. "That was so mean. How could you do that?"

"Because Ferny, he's a dork. And no one ever told him, so I just took it upon myself to do just that."

"You're a bully, Francine." Fern yelled.

"You're just figuring this out?" The girl spat.

Everyone in the cafeteria was now staring, silence followed Francine's last comment.

Fern just shook her head, she walked away from the table, "Karma. One day it'll be your turn." Fern growled.

Arthur and Buster just stared at one another. After Fern left, the tension of the argument remained. Although Francine and Sue Ellen discussed other things, Arthur's mind drifted back to Fern's last words. That someday Francine would get hers. Sadly, he believed it. Francine had been far to mean, for far to long. Something needed to be done to her.

* * *

Arthur tapped his pencil on the desk, his mind going over the events of the day. Molly's harsh words, and Francine's cruel taunts. He peered to the corner of the classroom, Brain sat alone, typing numbers into a calculator.

"Arthur."

_I wonder what he's thinking. _Arthur pondered.

"Arthur!"

"Huh?" Arthur looked up from his paper, "Oh sorry." He smiled weakly at the Lamb girl, Alison.

"Do you have the answer for #40?" She said, flipping pages in her book.

Arthur lowered his chin to the palm of his hand, "Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally updated, sorry it took so long. This is a rather drama-filled update, too. Please excuse the typos. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The bell that signaled the end of the day rang, and an audible sigh of relief could be heard among the students of Mill Creek High. While most of the kids were at their lockers or chatting in the hall, two students were not. Around the back of the school, near a thick overgrowth of shrubs and hanging trees Fern and Sue-Ellen were conversing. 

"I can't do this anymore." Fern began, averting her gaze from Sue-Ellen's eyes.

"What? Why not?" Sue-Ellen was instantly holding her hands, and staring into her eyes, as if searching for an answer. 

"Just, because." Fern said, removing her hands from the other girl's grasp.

"Just because?" Sue-Ellen repeated the girl's words back to her, astonished.

"You're really going to leave me? And your reasoning is _just because_?" The tears had already begun to well in her soft brown eyes.

"I think I deserve a real reason." She added.

"Fine." Fern began, now looking directly at the other girl, "I don't love you. This whole thing was just a phase. I was experimenting. This _isn't real._" She finished, her eyes traveling slowly from Sue-Ellen's to the ground.

"And I need to grow up, and get a real boyfriend." The dog-girl admitted. 

"Well," Sue-Ellen began her voice thick with sarcasm, "Excuse me I thought _I _was real, I thought _this _was real. Apparently I'm not enough for you. Thanks for going through your 'phase' with me." She finished with tears streaming from her eyes. She stomped off, the dog-girl knew that her companion's pride was far too strong for her to allow herself to ask to be taken back. She left Fern alone in the overgrown greenery.

Fern stubbornly crossed her arms, she'd promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. She looked upwards, and squeezed her eyes closed, trying desperately to avoid the tears.

Sue-Ellen had been Fern's first real relationship, her first close companion. She'd really opened up to her, even though her fear of getting hurt was overwhelming she set her emotion free around Sue-Ellen. Ironically, she'd been the one to hurt Sue-Ellen.

A lump had promptly taken up residence in her throat, she tried to swallow it, but no amount of force was about to push it away. 

She took a deep breath, and made her way back into the school to collect her things.

As she walked through the emptying hallways of the school she felt a small amount of relief. Her relationship with Sue-Ellen had been a stressor, she was always paranoid about people knowing. Or even suspecting. She knew exactly what it would do to their reputations, not to mention their social lives. Fern knew what Sue-Ellen refused to acknowledge. That having something this scandalous be discovered would cause a horrendous social death for both of them. Then they'd turn into the outcasts of the school, forced to spend time only with one another. 

Fern shuddered at the thought of being a social misfit. In her mind, her circle of friends is what grounded her. Especially now, when she just ended her first relationship, she needed their comradery. She needed to see how the rest of the world would continue even though her world had been shattered and now lay in ruins.

She reached her locker, and began placing it's contents into her school bag.

The long rays of the afternoon sun cast the shadow of a man onto her locker, Fern turned, her gaze was greeted with the principal of Mill Creek High, Mr. Matheson. 

He stared at her intently, "I'm going to need to search your locker." He stated coldly.

"Why?" She asked, getting defensive.

"Step aside." He ordered, beginning to inspect her locker, he stuck his pen inside, and returned with a pair of underwear hanging off it.

She stared at them, "Those aren't mine." She said, confused as to who those belonged to and why they were in her locker.

He shot a suspecting glance at her, "I know."

* * *

The clock ticked the seconds off. Fern sat opposite Mr. Matheson, their eyes locked. Neither one said anything. Although she felt like she was in trouble, she was unsure of why.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He began, lacing his fingers together on his desk.

"No." She replied, her brows dipped in confusion.

"Are you sure about that?" He probed. 

"Yes." Fern replied, giving him an odd look.

"Well, I'm afraid that if you won't tell me, I will have to guess at what's been happening." He said solemnly. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked, feeling the panic rise in her, although she'd done nothing wrong.

"I have been informed by another student that you are the culprit who's been stealing girl's clothing, mainly underwear from the locker room." He said this with a hint of disgust, but of course remained professional.

"What?" She stood, out of anger, "I haven't been doing that? Who told you?" 

"That's not the issue. This is a serious accusation, and if you don't tell me otherwise, you'll have broken a number of school rules. We are considering expulsion." He finished, shooting her a 'no-nonsense' glare.

His scare tactics weren't working. Fern wasn't afraid of expulsion, or a years worth of detentions, or anything. She was still seething from the informant. She was searching her mind for someone who'd want to mess with her. One person low enough came to mind. 

**Francine.**

She recalled their earlier clash over her verbal assault of the Brain. This was just like Francine, passive revenge.

"I know who told you." She began, "It was Francine, wasn't it!" She cried, pointing her finger at the flabbergasted principal.

"Now, Fern, I will not reveal who told me. As I said earlier, that is not why we're here–" Fern cut in, fiercely.

"It's exactly why we're here!" Her voice was shrill, partially from embarrassment, and partially from believing Francine's betrayal. 

She turned and ran from the office. She was going to confront Francine, driven by the heat of her anger.

"Fern Walters!" He cried, "Come back here, I'm not finished with you!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Excuse the typo's & the "cat-girl" is in the Arthur series, but I'm not sure she was ever named, so I took that upon myself. :P Anyway, enjoy. :)**

The Brain walked slowly down the sidewalk, the afternoon sun was bright, it shone upon the pavement making it look like little sparkling diamonds.

He sighed, his hands were dug deep in his pockets. He walked home alone everyday, not a single person would walk with him, or even be seen with him.

It's odd, how people had changed since elementary school. He used to be well-liked. He and Arthur were good friends, people thought being smart was a preferable quality. But now it seemed like a deterrent. He'd lost most, if not all, of his friends. Him and Arthur chatted now and then, but Brain could tell when the other boy was only being nice, and was really quite uninterested in him.

He spent most days wandering around alone, and completing extra credit assignments. Today was no different, he'd spent the day alone until he'd gotten up enough courage to approach the old gang's lunch table. It was all going so well, until he'd started to tell them about his research on the **Five Second Rule. **

The Brain stopped, mid-step. That was where it all went wrong. He didn't know why Francine hated him so much, but she did.

It seemed like everyone did.

* * *

Arthur glanced up, then back down. Up. Then down. He was stealing glances at Molly, who was sauntering home in front of him. He'd purposely walked home the long way just so he could walk behind her. Of course his conscience was eating away at him, telling him over and over again to catch up and talk to her. Ask her out, or something. At least explain today's previous events. He debated quietly with himself.

"Just do it, Arthur. Just do it. Just go up there and say–" Someone cut him short.

"Hey Arthur!" A crass voice sounded behind him.

He turned, "Oh, hey Francine." His voice thick with disappointment.

"Hey," She didn't seem to notice. "Isn't that your _girlfriend?_" Francine gestured to Molly, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

"No." He immediately retorted, then blushed deeply realizing how his response made him seem suspcious.

"Come on! It's obvious that you like her. An older women, too. It's brave, really." Francine stated.

"So...so what? It doesn't matter, she already thinks I'm damaged goods," Arthur shrugged, and tugged on the shoulder-straps of his backpack, "From what happened earlier in the hallway. I was just standing there staring at her like a space case."

Francine laughed, cruelly. "I know. I was there. And you're right. You haven't got a chance." She punched him, showing the remainder of her boyish side from earlier years.

"See ya!" She called as she split from him and walked down the pathway to her apartment building.

He rubbed his newly tender arm,

_She's right. Molly isn't going to think of me as anything but a drooling loser, a drooling loser who's too young for her. _

Arthur sighed, and stared ahead to Molly's figure as it disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Bubble gum 1950's pop blared in the background of the sweet ice cream shop. The Brain had just tossed his backpack under the counter and placed his white paper hat on when the door bell jingled. He looked up. It was a girl who also attended Mill Creek. He didn't know her name, but he'd seen her before. She was tall and slender, with strawberry blonde wavy hair. She approached the counter easily, her blue eyes glittering. A polite smile spread across her face, the cat-girl order a single scoop of rocky-road.

Brain nodded, and quickly filled her order. While she was waiting Brain noticed she'd placed a notebook on the counter. Her named was scrawled across the top right corner, it was Anna Osborne. He handed her the cone, she paid in quarters and left too much change. He watched her leave. She was met at the door by the **Tough Customers.**

"Hey _Brain-fart_!" Rattles voice grated the air.

Binky & Molly followed suit, repeated Brain's new nickname over & over.

Molly leaned on the counter and stared into the glass-encased freezer at the 31 different flavors.

Binky & Rattles had seated themselves in a table farthest from the counter and were shooting spit balls at each other.

"I'll take three banana split's." Molly glanced at Brain, she was looking at him like a wolf would at a lamb.

Brain calmly filled their order, and placed the three huge dishes before her.

"That'll be 10.65." He stated, Molly picked up the dishes and walked away.

"I.O.U." She smirked and sat down with her gang.

"Wait–" Brain stopped himself, he couldn't win against them.

He'd just have to put his allowance in the register to make up for their desserts.

"Wow, thanks Brain, how generous of you to give us free ice cream. You're a real pal, you know that?" Rattles said, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Don't mention it." Brain replied, pulling up a stool behind the counter.

"Why don't you have some?" Molly taunted, picking up her spoon and placing one of the cherries on it, she pulled it back and let the cherry fly through the air. It hit Brain right on the tip of his nose.

"Yum." Molly burst into fits of laughter at the red stain that appeared on poor Brain's nose.

"Yeah!" Binky & Rattles chimed in, "Have some!" Suddenly the sundae's he'd just prepared rained down on him.

When they left 10 minutes later, the shop was dripping with melting ice cream and splattered whip cream. Brain sighed, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He simply leaned over and began to clean up the half-eaten mess. He could feel the sting as tears of humiliation gathered behind his eyes. He gritted his teeth, and continued to clean up the mess when he heard the door bell jingle a third time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Skip over the typos. Please review, as I'd like to know what you think. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Muffy held the mirror up before herself. She slowly turned her face, searching for imperfections. She cocked her head to one side and carefully inspected her nose. She ran her index finger down it, from base to tip. It was still sore from the surgery. She'd gotten it over the summer, after begging her father for months he'd finally caved and allowed her to receive a rhinoplasty. The surgery had significantly lowered her nose, and also thinned it. She smiled, it was worth it. Although, she'd wished he'd also allowed for some lipo as she was feeling a bit large around her hips. She glanced down, they were getting a bit heavy. Maybe she'd ask for an early birthday present.

A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts. Tossing the mirror onto her red-velvet covers she ran to her bedroom window. She could just see around the over-hanging roof above the step.

He was here.

The doorbell rang shortly after the knock. Muffy raced down the wide staircase that led to the front foyer. She flung open the door, a rabbit-boy leaned nonchalantly against one of the white pillars. Dark sunglasses shaded his eyes from the bright afternoon sun. The hood from his black sweater was also thrown up over his head. A lop-sided smile graced his lips.

"Come in, Buster." She said, a tiny smile finding it's way across her face.  
He began walking towards her living room, an indifferent gait, which made him seem rather aloof. He seated himself casually on the arm of one of the deep purple sofa's. A lit cigarette hung loosely from his lips.  
Muffy sat opposite him, in a love seat, her legs crossed and hands neatly in her lap.

"So," She began, awkwardly, "How've you been doing?" He shifted on the arm of the sofa, and pushed his hands inside his kangaroo pocket.

"Fine." He offered no help to carry on their conversation.

"That's good. Talked to Arthur lately?" She asked, watching his body tense at the mention of his schoolmate.

"Yeah, saw him today."

"I heard you were there when Molly freaked on him." She added.

"Yeah..." He replied, his boredom was obvious.

"All right, let's cut the small talk. Do you have the stuff?" She began impatiently.

"Yeah, I've got it." He replied, suddenly much more interested in their conversation, "The real question is, have you got the cash?"

Muffy sneered, "Of course I do." She rose from the sofa and jogged up to her room, where her purse was hung over the edge of a chair.

* * *

"Here." She pushed the money into his hand.

"This isn't going to be enough." He eyed the wad of cash suspiciously.

"What? I always pay you this much." Muffy snapped, angry as he was clearly stalling.

"You sure these aren't counter-fits?" He inquired, holding up a bill to look at it through the light.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure they're not _counter-fits._"

She was running out of patience "Here," She repeated, pressing two more bills into his white hands.

He shot her an odd look, then removed a plastic baggy from his pocket, and tossed it carelessly onto their mahogany coffee table.

"Enjoy." He said sardonically, then stood and let himself out.

For a moment after she'd heard the door close behind him, she'd sat there. Staring blankly at the baggy and it's contents. She'd payed him nearly double for that amount, but she wasn't about to refuse his demands. He knew this of course, and it was only a matter of time until the price climbed. He was the only one she could go to, and he knew this as well. This transaction between the two of them happened a minimum of once a week and had started last year, in the 10th grade.

It had only seemed like a few minutes, that she'd been staring at the baggy, when the opening of the front door snapped her from her thoughts. Her parents were home. She snatched the bag and forced it into the small pocket of her cream dress. Dashing through the foyer and up the stairs, her parents were removing their shoes.

"Muffy, where are you off to?" Her mother called.

"My room. I've got a lot of homework, don't bug me okay?" She tried to sound casual, but make it clear she didn't want to be disturbed.

Once inside, she closed and locked the door. Leaning against it she breathed a sigh of relief, then walked to her window and opened it. Sprawling herself across her bed, she reached beneath the mattress, rising from the bed holding her diary. She pulled a stool over to the window and tore out a page of her diary. It had been written in, the name of her crush scrawled across the pages. Her eyes watered, the thought of smoking away her feelings delighted her. Finally she could stop thinking about him. Maybe have some new thoughts--ones that didn't include him--possibly thoughts that revolved around her dwindling marks would be nice. She could finally up that average of hers.

She rolled the paper, the name Buster clearly visible, then lit up. Gleefully, she blew big puffs of smoke out her window.


End file.
